Steambrooke
by INeedThis19
Summary: Set in a steam-punk environment, Phillip is still alive. Him and Aurora are about to have their wedding when their party is crashed. Just at the last second before Aurora's ill fated demise, Killian Jones rescues (or is it kidnaps?) her, leading her back to his ship. What exactly is it that he wants?
1. Chapter 1

One

A knock came from the chamber door. The noise echoed throughout the room, startling the only occupant inside. For a moment she looked at the door with wide eyes as though she were unsure as to what to do next. With a shake of her head, and in a voice that was both soft yet demanding, she called out to the person behind the door.

"Come in."

She watched as the door opened slightly, just wide enough for a person to slip in through.

"Mulan!" The woman's face fell. She immediately advanced towards her bodyguard, her heels clacking furiously against the marble floors as she raced over to the other woman. "Why are you here? Has something happened? What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Aurora." Mulan replied, almost giving the woman a semi-smirk. "Phillip sent me to find you. He wants to make sure you're alright."

Aurora had been relieved to hear everything was fine within the castle walls, but her face fell again at the mention of her wellbeing. Not able to look Mulan in the eye, she turned away from her. Mulan stepped behind Aurora, her brows drawn together in confusion and worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a lower voice. Aurora didn't answer. Not at first. Slowly, she walked over to the large set of windows at the back of the room. Her eyes scanned over her Kingdom, then to the sunset over the ocean while she spoke.

"Our wedding is in two days." Aurora muttered quietly. She subconsciously began to play with the locket around her neck. It was made out of gears and in the shape of a heart. There were tiny dials on the outside she could turn that made the gears spin either clockwise or counter clockwise. Phillip had given it to her as an early wedding present. She turned the dials now as she continued talking.

"Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of the perfect wedding. I had everything planned out down to the last detail. I should be the happiest person in the land right now."

"Forgive me, Princess, but I fail to see the problem. If there's nothing wrong, then what's the problem?" Mulan asked.

Aurora stepped away from the window, turning her gaze to her bodyguard. For a moment she didn't say anything. In that moment Mulan studied the Princess. It was clear to her now that it looked as though Aurora hadn't been getting much sleep. From the looks of it, she didn't look like she was eating much either.

"Aurora, what's going on?" Mulan asked, much more concerned now.

The Princess shook her head. She looked as though she were about to cry. When she spoke, her voice came out in something close to a whisper.

"I can't shake this feeling that I have. I look forward to our wedding day, and I want to be happy, but I have this terrible feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I have a feeling something is going to shatter our special day and separate us, and I won't be able to see him again."

Aurora actually did break into tears this time. Mulan, without thinking, quickly grabbed Aurora and pulled the Princess into her. She tried to comfort Aurora as best she could.

"I'm not going to let that happen to you. Neither is Phillip. We're both here to protect you. Between us, nothing will be able to harm you, or ruin your day. I promise."

Aurora hugged Mulan back, still crying. "Thank you. You're such a good friend."

Mulan gave a semi-smirk. "No, I'm a good warrior."

Aurora pulled away, smiling at the woman. "But you're also a good friend."

The two of them left the room together, Aurora's mind somewhat at ease for the moment. However, her fears would come true in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Two Days Later

Phillip had awoken very early to make sure everything would be to Aurora's liking before the wedding. It was their special day, but she controlled the majority of what had been ordered for the ceremony. If anything went wrong, his bride would never forgive him.

The Prince looked surprised as he found Aurora up and walking about. She hadn't bothered to change yet, seeing as how a silk robe was draped across her. He wanted to leave her alone for the time being and go on with double checking preparations, but he remembered what Mulan had told him two nights ago. Of course, he had promised to keep what Aurora had shared with their bodyguard a secret. Still, concern lingered in his eyes as he watched her move along at an alarming pace.

Aurora, caught in the middle of a mental checklist for what needed to be done before the wedding, had become so focused on what she needed to get done that she didn't even see Phillip standing in the center of the hallway. Ultimately she ran into him. Finally breaking her concentration, she looked at who she had run into. Her soon to be husband steadied her as she became unbalanced, smiling and lightly chuckling.

"Aurora, slow down darling. There's no need for you to be in such a hurry." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Phillip! I didn't see you. I was-wait, why are you up so early? You're not checking on preparations, are you? I was going to do that."

The Prince gave his Princess a tight shoulder hug as he turned her around, still smiling. "Don't worry sweet. I will inspect every single last detail down to the perfection of the flower petals. I want you to take it easy. If you start running about like a mad woman, you'll only be that more anxious as you walk down the aisle. Just relax until it's time."

Aurora sighed. "Thank you, Phillip. I only want everything to be perfect inside. Outside it's not so perfect. The sky has been covered up with dark storm clouds. I can't help but feel it is an ill omen." She confessed her fears, taking a glance out a window as they passed by it. She caught a flash of lightning far off in the distance. No doubt the storm would reach them within hours.

Phillip noticed the lightning to, but he disregarded it entirely. "Aurora, please try to cheer up a bit. I can assure you I will not let anything go wrong. Today is a happy day for us both." They had reached Aurora's chambers. Phillip inserted the key he had to her room into its slot and waited until all the gears lined up to unlock the door. He led Aurora inside, keeping the door opened behind him.

"Why don't you distract yourself to take your mind off of those bad thoughts? Would you like it if Mulan joined you for a bit?"

Aurora shook her head. "No. I'll be fine by myself, thank you." She gave a small smile to her fiancé. Phillip smiled back and rubbed her arm.

"If you need me, come find me. You'll know where to look." He strode over to the door and turned back to face her. "I'm closing the door behind me, but I'll leave it unlocked that way you are free to come and go."

Aurora nodded her head again before he left. Aurora went over to her bed and bent down to grab something she kept hidden underneath. She pulled out a box and lifted it onto the bedspread. She sat next to the box and opened it. A miniature piano started playing one of her favorite lullabies from when she was only a child. She flopped onto her back and listened to the music, letting it soothe her with its gentle notes and nostalgia. Aurora became lost in her memories. She never saw the odd shadow like figure hiding inside her room. It kept a watchful eye on her until the Princess had to get ready for the wedding. After she left her room to prepare the figure stepped farther back into the shadows. He would wait patiently until the moment was just right. Then, he would make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Guests began arriving, pulling up in carts pulled by mechanical, lifelike horses. Mechanical horses, unlike real horses, had a much greater stamina. They didn't need to be fed, watered, or cooled down. They never tired, seeing as how the gears inside of them never stopped working. Everyone had switched when they found out about the time it would save them getting from one place to another without stopping.

Aurora looked out at the attendants briefly. Her eyes kept sliding upwards to look out at the dark clouds. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky. The faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. The storm was definitely moving in closer.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure the storm will pass through quickly." The handmaiden helping her into her wedding gown had spoken. She had sensed Aurora's anxiety and was now trying to make her feel better.

"I hope so." Aurora muttered.

Aurora stood outside the door of the Grand Hall. Organ music played inside while she waited until the right moment to enter and make her way down the aisle. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally, she entered.

All who had attended the wedding were standing, facing her as she began walking to the alter. Her eyes never left Phillip, who was smiling brightly at her, waiting patiently until she stood at his side. Aurora smiled back at him. Then, everything went wrong.

The floors began to shake violently as rain poured down in buckets outside. With a flash of lightning, the windows behind the alter shattered. Rain and wind came rushing in, soaking everyone within the first few feet of the window.

Aurora, who had shielded herself from the glass by using her arms as cover, glanced up. Her eyes widened in terror. Phillip, now recovered from the sudden turn of events, turned to see what his fiancée had seen. Outside the window a swarm of wraiths sped through the violent winds and rushed through the broken window.

The guests shrieked and ran in terror as the wraiths circled the room, attacking here and there. Aurora watched in horror as the wraiths began striking down some of the guests. Everyone had made a mad dash for the doors only to find them locked. In a panic, the crowd then started to race around the room to avoid the deadly touch of the wraiths.

The Princess felt a presence behind her, and not a good one at that. Slowly, she turned her head until she gazed upon a wraith making its way towards her. It kept creeping in closer and closer until it was within reach.

Aurora wanted to move, wanted to run away, but the state of shock she was still in made her feet glued to the floor. She stared at it, certain she would be the next of many in this room to die.

Suddenly, she felt someone roughly pulling her off to the side. She watched as the wraith struck out at empty air, at the place where she had stood mere seconds before. Who had pulled her away? Phillip?

She didn't have time to think on it any further. Her savior picked her up and threw her over their shoulder. Whoever it was began walking through the crowd. Aurora's eyes caught Phillip in the midst of the action fending off two wraiths. It suddenly clicked in her mind that whoever had saved her was not Phillip.

Aurora had time to watch as Phillip overpowered the two monstrous beings. He raised his sword halfway to give the final blow before a third one came up behind him and struck the Prince down.

His sword clattered to the floor. He collapsed onto the ground. Aurora let out a scream. Within the next few seconds she felt rain soaking all the way through her gown, and then she felt a rush of air. It took her a second to realize that the stranger had jumped out the window with her. It then clicked in her mind that they were both falling…and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

On any other given day a Princess would have cared if her dress was getting drenched from all the rain. However, this wasn't any ordinary day, and Aurora had other things on her mind. For one, she was hurtling towards the ground at a rather fast pace. Surprisingly, she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

The next thing she knew, she slammed into the water feet first and body straight as a stick. Still, the shock of the scene had been enough to make her faint. She did exactly that as soon as her head disappeared under the surface of the water.

Aurora's eyes fluttered open slowly. A now blue sky with the sun setting filled her vision. She heard the lapping of the waves against a rock. She sat up to take in her surroundings. The Princess found that the rock the waves were lapping at were the ones she was on.

"Good. You're up." An unfamiliar voice spoke. She quickly turned her head to see a man sitting a few feet away from her. He wore black clothing from the coat draped around his body down to the high top boots he wore on his feet. The small earing on his right ear reflected the light from the sun, and his mechanical hand clacked with every movement he made.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Aurora asked, quite frightened.

"Obviously you're on a rock. In the middle of the sea." The man replied, not glancing to look at her even once. "I don't think you'll want to know who I am. Not yet, anyway." He stood and held out his good hand to her to help her up.

She took his hand without question since he was the only one with her at the moment. "How are we going to get off this rock if we're stuck in the middle of the sea?" She asked. The man pulled something out of his pocket, glanced at it, then put it away.

"Oh, don't worry about that, love. Help is on the way."

"Help? Do you mean Phillip and Mulan?" She asked eagerly. Her mind reminded her Phillip had fallen before she fell out of the castle window. It pained her to think he was dead. With just the smallest silent prayer she hoped he was still alive.

Upon hearing the listed names, the man gave a small smile out of the corner of his mouth. "Not exactly." He replied. He raised his hand to block out the sun. His eyes scanned the otherwise empty sea until he landed on what he had hoped to have seen.

A ship could be spotted off on the horizon. Its crew was steering it in their immediate direction. With any luck, the crew would reach the rock before nightfall.

Smee had been looking through the spyglass for hours now. There hadn't been any signs of the Captain yet. As soon as they had changed their direction slightly, he had spotted a rock with what appeared to be two people. One he recognized as his Captain. Smee lowered the spyglass and barked out an order to make for the rocks.

A member of the crew came to stand next to Smee. He took the spyglass from him and looked through it for himself.

"Ah, finally. Do you think he has what he was looking for?"

Smee shook his head. "I don't know. But, I feel sorry for that girl. Her life came crashing down and now she's going to have to suffer more. Perhaps she'll never find happiness after he's through with her."

"Eh." The crewmember grunted. He spat into the ocean. "Maybe being on this ship'll teach her that she's not so high and mighty once she's stripped of her power. She can't lord over us here. Only the Captain can do that."

The crewmember left to help the others prepare for a brief docking. Smee kept looking out at the rock. While he normally didn't question his Captain's plans, he felt a sense of wrongness growing inside him. Was what they were about to do really worth it?

The ship finally reached the rocks and the crew docked the ship. They lowered the gangplank to let the two onto the ship. Aurora was very hesitant after seeing who she was boarding with. Everywhere she looked Pirates stood around her.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" She whispered to the unnamed man.

He gave a little chuckle. "Well of course you can't trust them. But, you can trust me." He gave her a devilish smirk. Her brows drew together in confusion.

"Welcome back aboard, Captain." A man in a red hat called out.

"Thank you, Smee." The Captain replied. He switched his hand so that the fingers locked together to form one long, sharp hook. Aurora backed away when she saw this.

"You…you're a Pirate."

He gave another smirk. "Oh no, not just any Pirate." He whispered. "The name's Killian Jones. But most people know me as Captain Hook."

Aurora's face blanched. "I've heard of you. People say you're a monster. They say you take what you want. That you'll do anything to get it no matter the cost."

"So you do know me! Good! That will make things much easier." He barked orders at his crew such as Smee had done earlier. "We've stayed here long enough. It's time we set sail. You all know what to do, so move it!"

"Wait! You can't just take me aboard your ship expecting me to go along with this!" Aurora shouted.

"What choice do you have?" Hook asked.

"Take me back to my castle." She demanded.

"And what will you hope to find there?" His eyes darkened a bit as he advanced towards her. "Your castle is destroyed and your Prince is dead."

Aurora became outraged at his bold statement. "How dare you! Dead or not, you will not speak of Phillip that way! He is your Prince and you will give him the respect he deserves!"

Hook laughed. "He was not my Prince. He never was." He backed up a bit, then turned. "Trust me, Princess. You're better off with us." He pulled one of his crewmembers aside. "Lock her up in my chambers and make sure she stays there." He muttered. The other man nodded his head.

The shipmate took a kicking and screaming Aurora down to the lower part of the ship where Hook's quarters were. Once locked in, Aurora cried until she fell into a restless sleep. There wasn't much more she could've done to save herself anyway. Hook was planning something big, and it involved her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been really busy. Also, I apologize if this is short, or crappy, or both. Hopefully everyone will read it anyway!)

Five

Aurora, locked in Hook's chamber, didn't know what to do with herself. She was below deck, which meant that even if she could break down the wooden walls and escape, the ship would flood with water and she, along with the rest of the crew would surely sink.

The Princess finally ended up sitting on the floor in the corner of the cabin. Defeated, she let the back of her head bang against the wall as tears silently rolled down her face. She was angry, heartbroken, and exhausted. And why wouldn't she be? All of those emotions mixing and pouring out together would have made even the most emotionally balanced person tired.

She closed her eyes and let out a mournful sigh. In the one moment of peace she had had since the disastrous wedding, she felt the ship begin to shake. At first it was very light, what one would assume was turbulence. It soon became violent, knocking knick knacks off shelves and making the bed bounce around.

Frightened, Aurora huddled back more into the corner until the shaking finally stopped. With her body still shaking, she looked around and listened for any sort of vibration. She couldn't hear anything except for the creaking of the ship itself.

"Bit of a shock the first time, isn't it?" A voice came from the doorway. Hook stood at the entrance to the cabin, leaning against the door frame. Forgetting her predicament for the moment, Aurora began asking questions.

"What was that just now?" Her brows were bunched together in worry and confusion.

"The shaking means that the ship has taken off. Not into the ocean, but into the skies. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, the only ship in the world that can fly." He said rather flatly. The entire time he talked to Aurora he had been playing with his hook, making it turn into the thin hand, back into the sharp weapon. His boredom of the conversation was apparent enough.

Aurora scoffed at his words. "Welcome aboard. Is that all you have to say?" She asked angrily. She had regained her composure, and, in so doing, the rage she felt towards him came back.

Hook stopped his inspection, flicking his eyes up to glance at her. He pushed himself off the doorframe and slowly started walking towards her. "And what is it you want me to say, love?"

"Don't be familiar with me! I don't know you, and in any other situation I wouldn't want to! You took me from my home, forced me onto this ship, and you'll most likely kill me after you're done using me!" She spat. Aurora became wary of each step he took. For every one, she took a step back. She soon found herself with her back pressed up against the wall.

The Captain only looked at her. He didn't touch her, didn't press himself upon her as he would have done with other women. However, he did give a cold smile and took a strand of her hair in his fingers, twirling the end of the strand around.

"What makes you think I would kill you? You don't know what I have planned. I might have," Here he kissed the piece of hair he had taken. "Other plans for you." His blue eyes burning with secrets landed upon her face.

Aurora pushed him away. Without thinking, she slapped him. Her hand hit its target, and with force behind it as well. Her deep chestnut brown eyes blazed with fury.

"Touch me," she threatened. "And I will find a way to kill you."

Hook didn't say anything in reply. He turned away, rubbing his face to try to soothe the sting of the blow. Not only had his skin been bruised, but his pride had been as well. Slamming the cabin door behind him, Hook made a vow to find a way to get even with her.


End file.
